


Tips for Handling Eros

by RainbowRooster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRooster/pseuds/RainbowRooster
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a dancing demon lord and Yuuri Katsuki is a virgin incubus who needs to discover his true eros.





	1. Hello Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Changgome (chan_chan69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chan_chan69/gifts).



Viktor paced around the ashen floored room. His cape flowed behind him, exposing the tight leather pants he wore and the shirt he didn’t. His golden horns sprouted from his silver strands of hair, thinning, but not quite noticeable yet. He clicked his teeth, fangs glinting in the dim light. The room he was in wasn’t small, but it wasn’t grand either. The floor was dark marble tile, with similar colored walls that glittered with silver flecks. Turning his back to the decorated door, he walked back over to the lounge area near a desk. A large TV adorned the wall across the black leather couch that was framed with silver piping. The low coffee table, made of dark stained wood and a glass top, only held a few magazines and the TV’s remote. Turning away from the sitting area, Viktor paced back towards the desk. The name-tag “Yakov” stood as the only indicator of whose desk it was. Viktor brushed his bangs back as he sat atop the large piece of furniture. He kicked his feet up as he leaned back, inspecting the shiny black dress shoes on his feet. It was then that he noticed a small manila envelope that had been knocked onto the floor. He picked it up, curious of its contents. Inside was a file all about a certain incubus, one that had caught Viktor’s eye at the last gathering. Yuuri Katsuki. Incubus. Status: Virgin. Soft pink lips curved into a slight smile,

“A virgin incubus? Now, that’s kind of odd.”

“What are you doing going through my things, Viktor!?” Yakov had come in through the door and was staring at Viktor through slit eyes.

“Well, you are the one that called me in here. I just was inspecting your work, Yakov.”

“Viktor, just because you’re next in line doesn’t mean that you can do whatever you want.”

Viktor hummed,

 “Why is this here anyways?”

Yakov sighed.

“He’s up for evaluation, and if he cannot claim a soul by December, he’ll be...removed...”

Viktor jumped to his feet. The Yuuri Katsuki that had enthralled his every senses at the last gathering. The Yuuri Katsuki who exuded so much sex appeal dancing like a fucking master on the pole. The same Yuuri Katsuki that Viktor was going to help save. _I’ve been alone for too long_...Viktor thought to himself. _I’m going to make this incubus mine, and we can rule together. Yuuri Katsuki needs to be saved. He needs to be mine!_

* * *

Yuuri, try as he might, could just not bring himself to do his job. He never asked to be born this way, especially considering both of his parents were demons. What had gone wrong with him. An incubus of all things. Yuuri was not flirtatious, or even really interested in having sex for his work. It had been a long day of wandering around doing nothing, and Yuuri was tired. He skipped dinner to avoid his parents and sister, who also happened to be lucky to be born a demon. Closing his door, he collapsed on his small, twin sized bed. Looking around his room, he allowed a smile to creep across his lips. Viktor Nikiforov, demon lord from Russia, covered the walls; almost to the point of there being no wallpaper showing. He was enthralled with the gorgeous demon king. Okay prince. Yuuri hugged his Victor body pillow, ordered online, with an alias name of course. He had met him once, unable to even meet his idol’s crystal blue eyes. They had bumped into each other at the annual dance competition. Yuuri had joined the dance group because Milia said it would help him be more seductive, it worked well at first, but fell apart when the news of his familiar passing unexpectedly. Yuuri never felt more alone. He decided to go out to the studio to practice. Letting his mind go blank, he carefully remembered Viktor’s own dance routine. He swayed, pivoted, and jumped all of the sequences without flaw, that is, until he saw there were eyes on him. Minako, his instructor and longtime family friend, was standing there with phone in hand, recording Yuuri.

“H-how long h-have you been standing-“

“Yuuri! I have never seen you move like that before!”

“I-uh,” Yuuri fumbled with his words, unable to wrap his mind around Minako sneaking up on him.

“I knew you had a thing for Viktor, but damn! You got his routine down better than even he does!” Minako clapped her hands, having pocketed her phone for the time being.

“Have you been holding out on me, Yuuri?” She asked, pointing a finger in his direction.

Yuuri waved his hands up in surrender,

“I most certainly have not!” He hesitated, “I-I just wanted to see if I could learn his routine...that’s all...”

Yuuri blushed, attention snapping back as she clicked her tongue. Her phone was out again and she was furiously typing something.

“What are you-?”

“Hush.”

Yuuri frowned. Minako then looked up smiling,

“Looks like you have a fan, Yuuri.”

Yuuri ran over to look at Minako’s phone. She had posted his video online and the first comments were flooding in. It was Viktor’s that stood out. ‘I like your style, we should meet up sometime.’ Yuuri gaped at the phone. Viktor wanted to meet him?! He let out a squeal, which was followed by a yelp as Minako tackled him into a hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Yuuri! Your man-crush wants to get to know you!”

Yuuri’s own phone began to buzz, Phichit, the world renowned sprite.

“YUUURI!!!”

* * *

Viktor couldn’t believe his eyes. Yuuri, the same he’d had his mind on for weeks now, was dancing his routine in a small studio. The steps were flawless. His posture was flawless. His ass- Viktor shook his head. Pursing his lips, he decided to get some more information about this young incubus. Through some different contacts, Viktor managed to get a hold of Phichit’s number. He texted him almost daily, asking all about this Yuuri he’d grown to adore. Phichit wasn’t all forthcoming with his information, though. He was close friends with the incubus apparently and they had spent some time together in America to hone their dancing skills. Viktor finally managed to squeeze out where Yuuri lived, or at least the town.

“Yakov?”

 “What is it now, Vitya?”

“Can I go visit the incubus?”

 “N-“

“Thanks!”

Yakov stared at the cloud of smoke that once held Viktor.

“God damn, he’s going to be the death of me.”

 

* * *

Viktor appeared on the beach in Hasetsu. He wandered around looking for Yuuri, asking the locals if they’d seen him at all. They all pointed up towards the mountain, stating that his family owned a hot spring. Viktor headed there immediately. The front of the building was old traditional looking Japanese architecture. Inside was warm and inviting. Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother, introduced herself first.

“Oh! H-hello sir! I wasn’t expecting a visit from royalty today. I would have cleaned up some more, or decorated.”

“Ah hello, there’s no need really. I’m actually here to see Yuuri.”

“Oh!” She chuckled into the palm of her hand, “I’m sure he’ll be excited to meet you! Come and soak while you’re here, Yuuri is out right now and won’t be back for a while.”

She smiled and showed Viktor around before leaving him to do what he pleased. He took in everything, committing to memory everything he saw to build a better picture of who he was there to see. He stripped, thinking of enjoying a soak in the hot spring out back. The warm water was so soothing and before he realized it, Viktor had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri came back from his practice quietly, sneaking into his room to be alone. He was flustered from the back and forth with Phichit. It didn’t help that he kept sending any and all seductive pictures of Viktor that he’d found. Yuuri stripped and lay on his bed. He really hadn’t thought about it much, but he really didn’t have every picture of his idol. He crawled onto his body pillow, picturing it being the real Viktor. He began to touch his chest, slowly working himself up. He grabbed for the bottle of lube from his dresser and set it aside as he continued. Rutting against the pillow, he continued to touch his chest. When he was ready, he coated his fingers with the lubricant and inserted a finger into himself. He gasped, biting at pillow Viktor’s shoulder.

“Ah- Vik-t...god I need you...ah-aa not enough mmmmngh”

He pushed in a second finger,

“N-need more... need Viktor....in...me,”

Then a third finger,

“Ah-shiteru! Viktoru!”

 

“Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri gasped, hearing his name come from Viktor’s tongue. He’d really worked himself up to be hearing voices.

 

“Vkusno”

 

Yuuri froze.


	2. Viktor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor finally gets to meet his Yuuri, but he wasn't expecting what happened next.

Viktor woke with a start, having his head slip under the water while he snoozed. No one had come to get him, so he left the springs, putting on his own clothes instead of the robes offered. He headed down a hallway in the direction he presumed would be towards the main area. It ended up taking him back towards a few open rooms and one with a door. Soft sounds could be heard through the thin wood. Viktor opened it quietly, wondering if the person on the other side could help him find his way. What he found, though, was much better. Yuuri’s fantastic rear was on full display, fingers deep inside of his entrance. And, was that, oh! It is! Viktor chuckled at the sight of the pillow Yuuri was straddling.

 “Vkusno~”

Viktor saw Yuuri’s body go ridged. He slowly removed his fingers to turn his flushed face towards the voice. Viktor started,

“May I-“

“GET OUT!”

“Can I at least watch?” Viktor asked, pouting about Yuuri’s interruption.

“NO!”

“I promise I won’t touch~”

“Don’t you dare think I’d allow it!”

 _Hmpf_ , Viktor frowned,

“...but”

Viktor crossed the room before Yuuri could blink and was in top of him. They were in a compromising position, Viktor’s hand snaking around to hold his chest, the other cupping the side of Yuuri’s face, thumbing the edge of his mouth.

“I thought you loved me, or did I hear that all wrong?”

Viktor’s smirk could put him in jail it was that illegal. Yuuri’s blush began to work its way down his neck and onto his chest. Viktor was there in one instant and gone the next, rifling through Yuuri’s drawers. “Oh!” He exclaimed when he had found what he was looking for. He came back to the bed, arms full of various toys Yuuri had collected over the years.

* * *

 

Yuuri couldn’t believe his eyes, Viktor fucking Nikiforov, demon lord, sexiest man alive was walking up to him with an armful of sex toys. This had to be some kind of dream. Viktor set the items down on the dresser next to the bed before turning back to the incubus. He slowly, sensually, removed his cape/cloak. He draped it over the post of the bed, jutting his hip out as he put a finger on his mouth. Yuuri reeled. Viktor was doing his signature pose. In his room! INTENDING TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM! Yuuri’s mouth fell open, his own fangs, much smaller than Viktor’s, becoming exposed. Yuuri’s horns, a soft cream color, darkened with the heightened sexual activity.

Viktor took that opportunity to push Yuuri, who was still completely nude, back onto the bed some more. His leather pants seemed to be fitting tighter, and his tail, now unhidden under the cape, wagged in anticipation. Viktor started off slow, truly putting on a show for Yuuri. He carefully peeled his tight pants down his muscular hips, showing off the small black pair of underwear that resembled a speedo. Yuuri licked his lips, not realizing his body was moving more and more on its own accord. Viktor straddled Yuuri again, pushing him back onto the bed by his shoulders. The bed creaked in protest and the headboard thumped against the wall.

Viktor took his time inspecting his incubus, taking in all of his body and committing it to memory. Yuuri was pure perfection, but something seemed to be missing. Viktor hooked his thumbs into the hip straps of his underwear, fully aware of where Yuuri’s eyes had traveled to. He slipped the black cloth off easily, tossing it towards the hot and bothered incubus. Yuuri’s horns seemed to be larger and darker, leaving Viktor to wonder at the beautiful hue of navy blue that they had become.

Yuuri could see that Viktor was just as aroused as he was. His body ached to be touched by the demon lord, but he resisted any movements his body wanted to make. Maybe this was all just a trick being played on him. That there were some hidden cameras somewhere putting him on to a live audience. The thought of it sent Yuuri spiraling into an anxiety attack. His vision became splotched with black. He closed his eyes as he focused on his breathing. It was a soft touch to his hair that brought him back. Viktor was sitting next to him with a curious look in his eyes.

“Y-you’re still a virgin…right, Yuuri?” Viktor asked hesitantly.

“Y-yeah I am, b-but I…” Yuuri looked away.

When he’d finally gained the courage to look back, he was mortified at the sight of Viktor holding the body pillow with his likeness printed on the fabric.

“You know, they can never get the eyes right with these things.” Viktor chuckled.

Viktor looked the pillow over some more, taking in the multitude of stains that had not washed out of the cover’s surface. He chuckled again,

            “Yuuri, you never told me you liked me this much…”

He turned his head to Yuuri once again. His face was so red it was adorable, but another color had started to seep in. Viktor thought to himself, _I wonder what powers he possesses._ Smirking again, Viktor tossed the pillow aside.

            “You won’t be needing this anymore, especially now that you have a boyfriend.”

He winked before pushing Yuuri down onto the bed to straddle him.

            “Now, _my_ Yuuri, tell me all of your fantasies.”

Viktor leaned down to place small, light bites across Yuuri’s neck and collarbone. While he had Yuuri distracted, he slipped something on over the incubus’s member. Yuuri gave a small gasp, but was unable to look down because of Viktor’s pressing weight on top of him. When Viktor’s tongue made contact with Yuuri’s skin, it sent shockwaves through his body. Yuuri arched into Viktor’s touch, realizing that he wanted this as much as Viktor seemed willing to give him. _Boyfriend_ he thought. That sounded really nice, but was this still a cruel trick?

Viktor continued to lick and bite at Yuuri, kissing all over his exposed skin. He cupped Yuuri’s face, giving him a look asking for permission. Yuuri only opened his mouth slightly and nodded. Viktor dove. Their lips pressed together, teeth clacking uncomfortably until they had found a good rhythm. Tongues chased each other and fought for dominance between them. When he finally pulled back to catch his breath, Viktor saw the drool spilling from Yuuri’s mouth and dove in again. His hips began to move on their own, grinding against Yuuri’s own hard erection pressing between them. Yuuri was so close now, especially having already prepared himself before Viktor’s arrival.

Viktor touched every part of Yuuri, relishing in the sounds that escaped the incubus’s mouth; the way he moved his body to the pleasure he was receiving. It was all intoxicating. He pressed two lubricated fingers into Yuuri, picking up just before he’d left off. Yuuri opened his legs more, eyes pleading for his release.

            “Vit-yah! P-please…ah ung…l-let me c-come!”

            “Not yet my sweet Yuuri. I need to make up for all the times I wasn’t here while you were fucking my merchandise.”

Viktor flipped Yuuri over onto his stomach, admiring the beautifully muscled ass that had been put into his view. He gave it a squeeze before leaning back over the incubus. Viktor thought about it before giving the plump cheek a nice smack. Oh _god!_ The guttural moan Yuuri let out drove him mad. Yuuri’s body rocked with what was supposed to be his orgasm, but he didn’t find release. Looking behind him, he saw Viktor smirking like the devil himself.

            “Vik-viktor, why…why can’t I come?!”

            “Oh, that would be the cock-ring I slipped on you earlier. ~ <3”

Viktor laughed at Yuuri’s desperate expression. Viktor suddenly froze, his body no longer responding.

* * *

Yuuri gripped the sheets, tearing them slightly. Wait, _what?!_ Yuuri’s eyes shot open. His nails were longer, his skin a greyish blue, and his horns ached. He could feel something on his lips too, which he discovered to be his fangs that had extended past his lower lip. His vision went black and he was faced by a creature that he now resembled.

_Call me Eros, I’ll be taking over for now,_

_but feel free to sit back and watch._

_Send me pointers too if you think of anything._

Yuuri blinked and then came to, back in his own body, but his intentions had completely changed. Pushing Viktor off of him, he let out a long stretch as he stood up.

            “Why, hello, Vitya~ I’m going to have so much fun with you~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So to make things move more smoothly, I combined chapters 2 & 3 together!   
> Next chapter is coming along now, having a difficult time planning what I want to happen lol, but please bear with me.


	3. Tsk Tsk, viktor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros takes charge and teaches bully Viktor why it's rude to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I will be adding to this chapter as I am able to write on it. this chapter should progressively get longer as I manage to find writing time. I'm sorry for the super short chapter.

Viktor stared in awe at the fully nude form of Eros standing in front of him. He watched as smoke surrounded the incubus before revealing his body once more. Now, Eros wore a black leather outfit that was turtle-necked, but all too revealing. His chest and groin were still fully exposed, but the outfit covered his muscular thighs. Heeled boots ended at his knees, complemented by a pair of tight, shiny gloves that seemed to be made of the same leather material. Viktor could feel the drool escaping his mouth as Eros stepped closer. He was still unable to move, so when Eros grabbed a hold of his erection, all he could do was whimper. Eros drew a circle around the base of Viktor’s member with a single finger before releasing him. Viktor could move again, but only fell to his knees on the floor when he heard Eros speak again.

“Now, Vikten’ka,” Viktor shuddered. “What should I do to you for teasing poor Yuuri like that?”

Eros stuck out his lower lip in a fake pout, placing his index on his jutted lip. He snapped his fingers,

“Oh! I got it! How about a little punishment for being so cruel to us?”

With that, Eros clapped his hands together and opened them slowly. Viktor could see a crop forming between Eros’s palms. Eros came over and gripped Viktor’s hair, not enough to hurt him, but hard enough for Viktor to feel it. He carefully pulled Viktor up as he sat on the bed, laying Viktor across his lap.

“You’ve got some nice ass-ets here.”

Eros chimed as he gave Viktor’s rear a good squeeze. Viktor was only half prepared for the bare handed smack that landed on his right cheek. He gasped out as another one landed, loving the way it caused heat to pool in his gut. The rush went straight to his groin even more when Eros began to use the crop on him.

“Hmmm, this is no good...it seems you’re enjoying this.”

 Eros pretended to scowl.

“Viktor, you’re so naughty enjoying this,”

_SMACK_

“I wonder how all your fans would feel,”

 _SMACK_ , this time with a hand again.

“...if they knew this side of you.”

_SMACK!_

The last hit came down hard, causing Viktor to groan at his aching backside.

 

Eros held Viktor down as an orgasm went through his body without finding release. Viktor panted,

            “W-why c-can’t I come?”

He was bordering overstimulation and his breathing was more erratic than before. Eros leaned down and chuckled,

            “That, my dear, is a lovely cock-ring of my own ~ <3”

Eros planed a kiss between Viktor’s shoulder blades before continuing.

            “Now you know how my poor little Yuuri felt when you denied him his release.”

Viktor groaned, Eros was paying him back for his treatment of Yuuri. While Viktor was extremely aroused, he was beginning to tire from the strain being put on his body.

            “If you want your release, my sweet,” Eros purred into the nape of Viktor’s neck.

            “You’ll have to convince me you have earned it.”

Eros smirked as Viktor shivered under his lips. Viktor tried to keep his hips still, but the friction of rocking them brought more pleasure through his body.

 

* * *

 

Eros’s expression grew into a stern one, surprising both himself and the man underneath him. He pushed Viktor back onto the bed so that he could look upon the wrecked body of his idol. Straddling his partner’s hips, Eros bit his lower lip before continuing.

            “Do you understand what you being here means to Yuuri…to us?”

Viktor was caught off guard by this question, but Eros continued.

            “If you’re only here to tease, then I will let you finish and send you on your way. If you plan on hurting Yuuri in any way, I swear there will be hell to pay.”

Eros narrowed his eyes at the shocked Viktor beneath him. What had made him switch like this wondered Viktor. He opened his mouth to reply but had to immediately close it due to the lack of saliva. Swallowing, he tried once again.

            “I-I’m here to see Yuuri. I-I…”

Eros raised an eyebrow,

            “I’ll gladly return Yuuri to you if you make a deal with me.”

Viktor gulped. He knew what it meant to make a deal with a demon in general, but what did Eros have in mind? Viktor thought for a moment before nodding.

            “You don’t even know what it is yet, Vitya~”

Eros closed his eyes as he thought to himself.

_Hmmm, Yuuri, what do you think we should do?_

_HOW SHOULD I KNOW?! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO GOT US INTO THIS MESS! JUST LET HIM GO and maybe he’ll forget about all of this!_

_Yuuri, Yuuri! You cannot let him go this easily! He was the one who walked in unannounced. He is the one who teased you oh so cruelly! Shouldn’t he have to pay for being so mean!_

_Eros, you and I may be different, but we are both of the same mind. You know as well as I do that this is not going to end well if we let this continue._

Eros sighed. He released his hold on Viktor and stood to allow him movement. Viktor stared bewildered at the sudden change in mood.

            “Y-you can go if you want to, I need a minute to myself.”

Eros turned and disappeared into the bathroom connected to the room, anxiety hitting him like a punch in the gut. He half hoped that Viktor would leave and never come back again, but the other side of him screamed at him to return back to the room to claim Viktor as his own. He stared into the mirror above the sink, knuckles turning white from clenching the counter.

 

* * *

Viktor sat on the bed where he was left. What was going on? He knew that Yuuri was in to him. That was evident enough with the body pillow, and the framed photo of him on the desk…and the posters on the walls. _Okay, so he’s really into me. Then why is he hiding away from me?_ Viktor sat there pouting about how Yuuri had left him all alone like that. He wondered if maybe he had been too forward. He had walked in on Yuuri during something private, but… there was still something missing from the situation. He had come onto him so forwardly at the banquet after the dance competition, and he had flawlessly danced on the pole at the after party. Plus he was able to mimic Viktor’s own routine step for step right before Viktor had come to see him. What was he missing from this picture?

He shot Phichet a text asking him just that. Phichit, being that he already was on his phone, replied immediately with something Viktor never saw coming.

[P]: Dude, you’re asking that now?

[P]: He doesn’t remember anything. He was like totally sloshed and forgot the whole night.

Viktor stared at his phone. It made sense that it would have seemed that he came on too roughly at the beginning. But, now knowing the truth, he thought about how he could salvage this situation so that Yuuri wouldn’t hate him forever.

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but I have been really busy. I hope to have this finished before I start school, so don't worry.
> 
> Here’s my reference to Eros’s outfit by somethingyoirelated on tumblr. ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> [Eros outfit ref](http://somethingyoirelated.tumblr.com/post/163017538156/penultimate-day-of-nsfw-victuuri-week-day-six)


	4. Yuuri, how can I make this up to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porn. Just smut. With more to come. ;)

Viktor walked over to the bathroom door where Yuuri had disappeared. He sat and leaned his back against the door, unknowingly mimicking the motions of Yuuri on the other side. Sighing, he spoke softly,   
“Yuuri? I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that...that you didn’t remember our night at the banquet. I-I thought...” he trailed off, not knowing how to continue. Tears began to slide down his cheeks, had he really messed this all up? On the other side of the door, Yuuri fought his own mental battle, finally coming to terms with Eros. He closed his eyes, inhaled, and stood. Eros and he were a part of each other from birth and now they needed to work together. Viktor felt his body fall back as the door was opened. Flat on his back, he looked up at Yuuri...or Eros...or something of both?  
Yuuri’s skin tone had returned to normal, yet his horns were now a soft sky blue. His hair had returned to being the mess it had been before Eros’s appearance. Viktor laid there, mouth agape as Yuuri moved past him to reach a hand to the older man. With Viktor back on his feet, they silently returned to the bed, sitting cross legged, face to face. Viktor opened his mouth to speak, but Yuuri silenced him with a soft finger on his lips.   
“Viktor...were you being serious about being my boyfriend?”   
The question hit him fast and hard. He wanted nothing else but to be close to Yuuri, but his recent actions may have scared the other away. But, he answered honestly, hoping for the best.   
“Yes...I-I do.”   
“Even if I’m not Eros?”  
“Wha-? Of course!”  
Another finger to his lips.   
“Vitya...I-I’m not the bold person you think I am. Will you still love me knowing that?”  
“Yuuri~ Phichit has told me all about you and honesty, I couldn’t be more interested in you.”  
Yuuri sat in thought, leaving Viktor to worry in the silence for a good minute or two.   
“Okay. Could you show me what it’s like?”  
Viktor cocked his head in confusion.   
“Sex, I mean.”  
Yuuri blushed at the offer. Looking away, he continued,   
“I-if you want to that is... I don’t want you to do something you don’t wan-“  
Yuuri was cut off. Viktor’s lips stole his breath away.   
Carefully, Viktor leaned Yuuri onto his back,   
“Is this okay?”  
Yuuri nodded in response, opening his lips slightly, wanting another kiss. Viktor happily obliged. Their kiss was slow and tender, but each passing second grew more and more frantic as heat began to build. Viktor traced his hands across Yuuri’s chest as he sat back across his hips. Viktor asked softly once more,   
“Is this okay?”  
He flicked his thumbs across both of Yuuri’s nipples at the same time. Yuuri gasped, eyes going wide. He nodded frantically,   
“Ah-ahgain, do that again! Ah please,”  
Yuuri gasped as Viktor continued the motions, moving his thumbs rhythmically across the pink nubs. Viktor then leaned onto one knee and arm to mouth one nipple while reaching down with his now free hand. He let it slowly glide down Yuuri’s body, pausing to press against the hard abdominal muscles Yuuri sported. When Viktor’s soft touch reached the line of dark hair below Yuuri’s navel, he looked up once more. Yuuri met his gaze and nodded again, breath hitching as Viktor’s hand grazes his inner thigh. Yuuri relaxed into Viktor’s touch as his hand returned to his abdomen. Viktor stopped his tongue over Yuuri’s nipple to look up. Winking, he slid down so that his cheek rested on Yuuri’s inner thigh. He gave it a quick kiss before kissing the head of Yuuri’s erection. Yuuri moved his arm to cover his face, but Viktor moved it aside.  
“I want to see you, Yuuri~”  
The huskiness in his voice sent shivers through Yuuri’s body.   
“I want to see all of you. I want to know the real you.”   
With that, Viktor took Yuuri into his mouth. He pressed Yuuri’s hips down as he continued his decent. Using his lips and tongue, Viktor carefully pulled the foreskin down to expose the head more. Precum leaked into his mouth, causing him to let go for a second. Taking this time to swallow and acclimate to the taste, Viktor glanced up to see Yuuri’s blissed expression. Eyebrows scrunched in the cutest way, Viktor dove back in, running a hand around the bed to find a bottle of lubricant. When he wasn’t able to locate it, he pulled off of Yuuri once more. He crawled back up to give Yuuri a deep kiss. Sitting up, he looked around for the things he needed, noticing the lube was on the night table with the small pile of sex toys. He slid off Yuuri to procure the items, returning to the bed with a plan. 

Yuuri watched as Viktor slipped down his body, unable to contain his sounds as Viktor took him into his mouth. The heat grew in his gut quickly. It felt better than masturbation by an indescribable amount. He watched the silver hair bob up and down, occasionally brushing his inner thighs, stimulating him more. Each time Viktor stopped, Yuuri couldn’t contain his disappointed groans. Viktor was back in an instant though, holding two of the toys, a couple of condoms, and the bottle of lubricant. Viktor grabbed onto Yuuri’s hips and guided him to the edge of the bed so that he was sitting right on the edge. Viktor gave small kisses to Yuuri’s inner thighs as he kneeled in front of him once more. Using the bottle of lube, Viktor carefully coated the small string of silver beads as he worked his tongue around the base of Yuuri’s erection. Carefully, he pressed the first bead into Yuuri, encouraging him with kisses and licks around his genitals, but not touching what Yuuri wanted touched the most. The beads followed one after the other until all five were seated inside of Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri had actually never used them before, and the sensation was entirely new to him. It wasn’t bad...but, it wasn’t that great either. Viktor paused to ask Yuuri about how he was feeling. Yuuri blushed, but Viktor encouraged him to be open and share how he felt. After another moment’s hesitation, Yuuri explained how he felt with the beads in him, furthering this by stating that they’d been unused up to that point. Viktor smiled softly, kissing the underside of Yuuri’s erection once more.   
“Please keep telling me how everything feels. I want to make this good for you, so please don’t hesitate to stop me if you don’t like something. Alright?”   
Yuuri nodded, “Y-yeah, alright.”   
Viktor then took Yuuri into his mouth once more, only moving his lips past the head, working the beads in and out slowly. Yuuri gasped at the sensation that was suddenly stimulating him both in front and inside of him. He threaded his fingers through Viktor’s silver locks as he leaned his head back into a gruff moan. Viktor paused to look up again,   
“Good? Or bad?”  
“Mmmm”   
“Yuuuuri~”  
“Kind of...not good?”  
“Okay which part?”   
“T-the beads, they’re rubbing me, but it feels like, not enough? And it’s not that good.” Yuuri finished his sentence confidently as he watched Viktor’s expression change to understanding.   
“Okay, hold still for a second and I’ll take them out.” Yuuri lay back onto the bed fully, forcing his body to relax as each bead was slowly removed. Viktor set the toy aside and stood to lean over Yuuri on the bed. Kissing him, he said, “Thank you for being honest with me. Would you like to try something else? Or would something non-anal be better for the time being?”  
Viktor’s honest question had Yuuri covering his eyes with an arm. Viktor didn’t dare move it, knowing that Yuuri was muling the question over in his head. When Yuuri’s eyes reappeared, there was a new color of red crossing his cheeks and nose. Viktor smirked, “What is it, moya lyubov'?”  
Yuuri squirmed underneath Viktor’s body, covering his face once again with his hands.   
“Yuuuuuri~” Viktor leaned in so his mouth was just under Yuuri’s ear. “Tell me what you want.” Viktor nibbled at his earlobe lightly. Spreading kisses from the soft patch of skin behind the ear down Yuuri’s neck to his collarbone. Yuuri’s small gasp didn’t go unnoticed, and Viktor proceeded to kiss, bite, suck, and lick his way down Yuuri’s torso once more, stopping at the patch of hair below his navel. This time, though, he didn’t wait for Yuuri’s affirmation to continue. Pushing both of Yuuri’s legs up, hooking his knees over his own shoulders, Viktor pressed kisses to Yuuri’s inner thighs. He moved past the hard length in front of him, moving further back until he planted a kiss onto Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri screeched, horrified that Viktor would attempt to put his mouth there. Viktor kept Yuuri in place, though his squirming had become hard to hold onto. With a flick of his tongue, Viktor felt Yuuri’s body go ridged. Flattening his tongue, Viktor swept it along the cleft of Yuuri’s fabulous ass. Yuuri shivered, grabbing for Viktor’s hair, the sheets, anything to ground him in this moment. Viktor pulled Yuuri’s hips up more and positioned himself better. The first plunge of his tongue was met by a tiny squeak from the incubus. Viktor allowed himself to slip more into his demon form temporarily to elongate his tongue. It swiveled and twirled throughout the tight ring of muscle. Yuuri cried out as it slid across the bundle of nerves that was his prostate. “Ah! There! Good!” Was all Yuuri managed to get out.   
Viktor withdrew his tongue, returning to his normal form. Reaching again for the bottle of lubricant, he grabbed the other toy he’d placed on the bed. A small prostate stimulating one that too looked unused. He lathered it in the clear liquid before lining it’s dark grey length up to Yuuri’s entrance. He pushed it in slowly, cooing to Yuuri as it was inserted. Yuuri shuddered as the cold rubber, or was it plastic, rubbed up against the nerve bundle. Flipping the switch to ‘on’, Viktor watched Yuuri’s face as it lit up in blissful pleasure.   
“I see you like this one, moya lyubov'~”  
Yuuri nodded furiously in response as another loud cry escaped his lips. Viktor took this as an indication to continue, so he once more engulfed Yuuri’s erection into his mouth, pushing it in as deep as it could go. He only stopped when he felt soft hairs tickling at his nose. He hummed, loving the way Yuuri fit into his mouth and throat. Bobbing his head, he worked the toy in and out of Yuuri, who had been reduced to a mess underneath Viktor’s careful touch. Viktor didn’t have much warning of Yuuri’s impending orgasm. His hair was pulled, head of Yuuri’s penis leaving his mouth, mouth wide open and tongue lolling out to the side where it had been working. Cum splattered everywhere across his face, chest, and torso. He almost missed Yuuri snapping a photo on his phone, which he’d apparently grabbed from the bathroom Viktor later found out.   
Smiling, Viktor rose to his feet to grab a towel from the nightstand.   
“How was that for round one, Yuuri?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to be written. I’m working on finishing this up in one or two more chapters, so please bear with me. Thank you everyone for your continued support!


	5. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More steamy moments...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-o! Short chapter, but I wanted to post this before the conclusion ^_^
> 
> ~enjoy~

Yuuri lay gasping on the bed. Chest rose and fell out of time with his racing heart. He watched with glazed eyes as Viktor left the room to wet the towel he held. Yuuri thought he had a good view of Viktor leaving, tail swishing along his backside. He was surprised when a better view came to him. Viktor, fully erect, walking back from the bathroom, cleaning his body of the semen Yuuri had splattered onto him. Yuuri unconsciously licked his lips, drawing Viktor’s attention. Smirking, Viktor walked over to wipe Yuuri down, speaking softly as he did so.   
“How was that? Better than my merchandise?”  
Yuuri blushed, but stayed still, limbs still numb from his orgasm. His body felt relaxed, both awake and tired at the same time. He smiled weakly in response to Viktor’s inquiry.   
“Hmmmm,” he hummed as Viktor pressed the towel to his torso. Everything felt so warm and fuzzy, he considered falling asleep, but the press of Viktor’s erection on his thigh drew his eyes open. Viktor leaned above him, coming in for a kiss, which Yuuri happily accepted. Forcing himself to regain his strength, Yuuri pushed Viktor over so that he straddled his abdomen. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s breathing underneath his thighs, distracting him from planning his next move.   
Viktor looked up in total awe, admiring the muscled torso of the younger man. Though, he was pleasantly surprised to see Yuuri with a little bit of chub on his belly. Off-season Yuuri was adorable too, he thought. His bangs fell back as he leaned his head to ask for another kiss. Yuuri left Viktor for a quick moment before returning to give him the kiss he wanted. Leaning over him more, so that their stomachs pressed together, Yuuri wrapped a silk cloth around Viktor’s wrists. Gasping into the kiss, Viktor was blindfolded by careful, unsure hands. Viktor groaned at the sensory deprivation he was experiencing. Yuuri hesitantly asked,   
“I-is this alright?”   
Viktor nodded, opening his mouth slightly to voice his opinions, but before he could get a word out, a small rubber ball was placed in his mouth, and strapped around his head. Oh. God. Yuuri was a kinky one.   
Viktor could feel his saliva beginning to collect behind the rubber stopper. Swallowing, he waited for Yuuri to begin what he planned to do. He was startled by the sudden heat around his aching erection. Yuuri took as much as he could of Viktor into his mouth. He knew he wasn’t as good as Viktor, but he was going to try the best he could to make Viktor feel good. Viktor lay flat on the bed, hands above his head on the pillows, knees being pushed up over Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri was skillful, Viktor thought, as he felt Yuuri press his tongue along the shaft of his member. A moan escaped his mouth, restrained only by the gag in his mouth. Drool spilled past his lips, unable to swallow any of it back. His moans became whimpers, he was close, and he was doing all he could not to thrust himself into Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri hummed around Viktor, relishing in the sounds coming from his idol. He let his hands wander Viktor’s body, feeling his pectoral muscles flexing beneath his touch. Thumbs brushing across Viktor’s light pink nipples filled the room with Viktor’s ecstasy. Yuuri kept the thumbing motions up while taking Viktor into his mouth as far as he could. He used his tongue to wrap around the head of Viktor’s member, applying pressure to the underside. Letting out a loud slurping sound, Yuuri hummed again, groaning as he heard Viktor’s breath stuttering.   
“I-I’m cumfinng!!”  
Viktor tried to get out before spilling his release into Yuuri’s mouth. With watery eyes, Yuuri swallowed as much as he could of Viktor’s cum. It wasn’t a delicious taste, but being that it was Viktor’s, Yuuri could stomach it, maybe even get used to it. Viktor lay panting, drool beginning to crust on the side of his cheeks and mouth. Yuuri released Viktor’s mouth to capture it in a deep kiss. He wanted to taste the last of Viktor’s orgasm from his mouth, feeling his body shudder underneath with aftershocks. Pulling back to let Viktor breathe, he carefully undid the binding on Viktor’s wrists. When he finally took Viktor’s blindfold off, Yuuri was met with a loving gaze from the demon lord. Fang marks had embedded themselves into the gag, rendering it useless for another use, which made Yuuri chuckle.   
“Wow! Amazing!”  
Viktor’s heart smile made Yuuri’s heart swell with adoration. He kissed Viktor’s lips again, moving around to place little pecks across the demon lord’s face, leaving him a giggling mess. Hugging Yuuri close, Viktor could feel Yuuri’s new erection pressing into his thigh.  
“Yuuuuuri~ You’re insatiable!”


	6. Welcome home, love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow Viktor gets some and then some more! 
> 
> (I’m all about that bottom!Viktor though xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet ending ^_^

Yuuri let out a shuddered breath. He bared his fangs in a slight snarl, grabbing for the bottle of lube. Viktor’s heart smile grew as Yuuri pushed him over onto his stomach. He bit the mattress once he felt Yuuri’s slick, and somewhat cold, fingers slide along the cleft of his rear.   
“Ah! Yuuri! I-I-“  
He bit down into the sheets as Yuuri slipped a finger across his hole, teasing him slowly as he inserted his middle finger to the first knuckle.   
“Sss-sensitive-ah!”  
Viktor choked out as Yuuri’s finger slid in further. Yuuri leaned over Viktor, feeling the demon’s tail wrap around his thigh as he leaned in to bite at Viktor’s ear. Viktor’s breath stuttered as Yuuri ran his teeth along his horn, something he never realized was so sensitive. His body moved on it’s own, pressing itself into Yuuri’s palm, already desperate for more stimulation. Taking the hint, Yuuri pressed in another finger, wiggling them once they were in fully. Viktor’s moans grew louder as Yuuri continued to thrust into him with his fingers, not particularly stretching him just yet.   
“Vitenka~ You’re so beautiful like this,” Yuuri cooed. “Mmm, I’ll be happy to know I’ll be the only one seeing you like this. Now, Vitya~, if you want more, you’ll have to ask nicely.”  
Viktor shivered, tail going rigid around Yuuri’s thigh.   
“P-please!” He gasped out.  
“Please what, Vitya?”  
“Ah! Yuuri! M-more please! In me! More!”  
Viktor clutched the sheets with both fists, crying out as Yuuri obliged and inserted a third finger. He worked them apart slowly, working Viktor open more so that he’d be ready for him. When Viktor no longer felt tight, Yuuri withdrew his fingers and flipped his lover over. They pressed their lips together in a rough kiss, careful to not cut each other’s tongues on fangs in their loving wrestle. Slipping on a condom with surprising speed, Yuuri hoisted Viktor up, pressing his back against the nearby wall. All of his muscles tensed with the weight of the other man, but Yuuri held strong. Viktor wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s waist, encouraging Yuuri to press into him. To claim him.   
“Oh! Ah! God...take me already!”  
Viktor moaned out as Yuuri bit down onto Viktor’s collarbone. Soothing the sore skin with kisses and licks. Chuckling, Yuuri positioned himself to enter Viktor, giving him only a little glance before pressing the head of his erection into the demon lord. Using one hand to brace himself on the wall, and the other on Viktor’s hip, Yuuri lushed himself further in. Viktor’s head hit the wall fairly hard when it was thrown back in ecstasy. Yuuri’s angle had him hitting his prostate almost head on, to which led to Viktor having tears in his eyes. The overstimulation was both great and awful for him, causing him to claw at Yuuri’s flexed shoulder muscles. Yuuri took notice of this and angled Viktor up more so that he was pushing in further and not hitting his prostate head on. The change in pace allowed Viktor to feel good enough to relax in Yuuri’s strong hold. Viktor’s back thumped against the wall with each thrust, knocking down a picture frame nearby. Moans filled the room along with the sounds of slapping skin. Yuuri suddenly pulled Viktor away from the wall to press him into the bed once more, not breaking his contact at all. The bed squeaked in protest of the motions of their love. Viktor’s mind went into overdrive when he felt Yuuri’s hand come down to stroke his erection that was slapping haphazardly between the two of them. Viktor somehow came first, crying out and clutching Yuuri tightly as his orgasm rocked through his body. Yuuri followed not too long after, continuing to work Viktor with his hand through his whole orgasm. Yuuri flopped down onto Viktor, pressing their sweat and cum covered bodies together. Both panting heavily, finally sated in their love. For now at least.   
“Wow~” whispered Viktor.   
“Mmmph” came Yuuri’s reply, muffled by Viktor’s shoulder.   
“I...have never had sex like that before.”   
Yuuri peeked up from his spot by Viktor’s neck to look at his face. The fully exhausted look complimented the soft and loving smile Viktor wore.   
“You are truly something, Yuuri.”   
Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead before Yuuri rolled away blushing from the affection. Viktor took his cape, having been forgotten for a few hours by this point, and draped it over Yuuri’s shoulders.   
“You should call me more often!” Viktor joked.   
Yuuri mumbled a reply.   
“What was that?”  
“I-I’d need your number first.”  
Hugging him tightly, Viktor said, “Anything for you! But we should probably take a shower first.”   
Yuuri froze, “The only bath area is the main one...” Blushing, Yuuri reached for his glasses. “We’ll have to go clean up there. Then maybe you’d like to stay for dinner?” Yuuri all but whispered the last sentence, but Viktor still heard and pulled Yuuri in closer. Tilting his head by his chin, Viktor looked down into Yuuri’s chocolate eyes. Kissing him lightly, Viktor smiled, “What are we eating tonight, Yuuri?” 

 

 

:Months Later:  
Viktor worked with Yakov and others to make this happen, and here they were. Yuuri lay on his crimson sheets, fully nude after a wonderful wedding night. Draped over his butt and legs were the silk sheets of his husband’s bed. Viktor stood in the doorway of the bedroom, or master suite, however you want to put it. Yuuri, now living with Viktor, had no reason to pursue the job of being an incubus, mostly because of his new royalty status, but also due to the fact that he was labeled wrong at birth. He was not actually an incubus, but a very powerful royal blood demon that had been mislabeled as a child. Viktor smiled as he opened the curtains to allow the morning light to filter into the room. The small golden ring on Yuuri’s finger caught the light, catching the silver haired demon’s attention. Smiling, he lifted his hand towards the window, admiring his own matching ring. He had finally found the man of his dreams and made him his own. Nothing made Viktor more happy...and Yakov more frustrated. 

:End:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you everyone who stuck with me! I want to thank everyone who left Kudos and comments! They’re all really appreciated! 
> 
> Special thanks to Changgome for making the initial comic that spurred this fic!   
> Another special thanks to “somethingyoirelated” on tumblr for latting me link their amazing art for earlier use in this fic!
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, I have a super fluffy fic coming soon, but I’m going to work on limiting myself to a 2-4k work minimum per chapter for that one. ^_^ Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a short little comic by Changgome on Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Part 1](http://changgome.tumblr.com/post/155299946968/so-this-demon-au-has-been-in-my-mind-for-quite-a)
> 
>  
> 
> [Part 2](http://changgome.tumblr.com/post/163746810003/part-two-of-the-demon-au-i-finally-did-it)


End file.
